


The Scarf

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crochet, F/M, Fluff, Grandma Padmé matchmaker extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Padme smiles, hand gently settled on her guest's arm. "Rey, this is my grandson Ben, the one I’ve been telling you about. Ben, this is Rey, my newest student.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> An expanded version of my twitter fic!

“I don’t think I’m doing this right,” Rey says with a frown holding up the tightly coiled stitches that are supposed to become a scarf.

Padmé leans close on the couch and looks over his shoulder. “No, it’s good, just your tension is off, like this.” Rey watches her loop the yarn around her fingers and quickly hook the yarn and make a few stitches. “You’re allowed to relax, Rey.”

“I am relaxed. I’m just annoyed. I’m good at fixing things and making things but I’m being beaten by a scarf.”

Padmé laughs and Rey pulls the yarn, unraveling her progress. “You’ll get it, I promise.”

Rey grunts and makes her chain of stitches again, this time they’re looser and the unevenness bothers her, but she keeps going. All of her friends are going to end up with lumpy winter wear and they’re just going to have to like it.

A few rows later it looks a bit better, and is still curling but it’s not a tight spiral and Padmé assures her they can block it and make it perfect. Rey carefully counts her stitches and then counts them again just to be sure.

Someone knocks on the door.

“Ben!” Padmé greets, abandoning her yarn and hook to stand and greet her grandson. Rey has met him a few times during her shift at the front desk. Normally guests were a dime a dozen but he was tall and grumpy but wearing a really beautiful scarf when he first came in last year.

She had asked him where he got it and he shyly mumbled ‘my grandmother’ as he scribbled his name in the guest book. She told him she loved it and he smiled a little then and told her ‘me too.’ She watched him walk down the hall and around the corner before peeking at the book.

Ben.

It was happenstance that she met Padmé. Rey was outside on her break, sitting on a low brick wall enjoying the summer sun when she turned towards the grassy area and caught the eye of a small woman, crafting something with her hands.

Rey had said hello.

Rey slams back to the present as Padmé drags Ben inside of her room towards Rey.

Padme smiles, hand gently settled on her guest's arm. “Rey, this is my grandson Ben, the one I’ve been telling you about. Ben, this is Rey, my newest student.”

Ben laughs a little at this and Rey stiffens in her seat. “I hope you’re better than me — she gave up on me ever making something worthwhile.”

“That’s not true!” Padmé says earnestly to Ben before turning to Rey, “it’s not true.”

“Uh, it’s too soon to say,” Rey says holding up her meager progress then stands. “I should go, let you two visit.”

“No, stay.”

Rey freezes at Padmé’s tone and eases back down. “Stay, please,” she adds, voice gentle now.

It’s over afternoon tea that Rey learns Padmé4 has told Ben about her too.

It’s over dinner that she learns he prefers to knit rather than crochet.

It’s after dinner that she kisses him.

It’s several months later when winter finally comes that he wraps the scarf Rey made him around his neck before bundling her up in the one she had complimented when they first met.

“It’s a loaner,” he says with his lips against her ear, “just until grandma finishes yours.” She wraps her hands around his scarf and leverages herself up to his mouth. She smiles into his kiss as his long fingers trap her to him, and when she settles back on the flats of her feet, his hands keep hold of hers. “You’re sure you like it?” he asks, twirling the ring on her left hand.

“I’m sure I love it,” she enthuses, holding up her hand between them, showcasing the details of the rose gold band fashioned like a little branch holding an uncut diamond in its embrace. It shines as it catches the sunlight, Ben ducks his head with a small grin, then flips the end of her borrowed scarf over her shoulder. “Stop fretting,” Rey tells him, “we promised Padmé we would be on time this week.”

Ben backs towards the door, still smiling. “That was your fault,” he teases and Rey laughs, nudging him closer to the door.

Rey leans against the passenger window on the drive, holding Ben’s hand the entire drive. She bites her lip to cover her smile as he toys with the ring he put on his finger once more. Reaching up she fingers the soft fabric of the scarf, remembering Padmé’s words several months ago.

“ _I’ll make you one to match soon. When you’re family. Officially.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The ring, if you want to see it, is[ here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/485103905/handmade-twig-bridal-set-with-rough), I am insanely jealous of this Rey tbh.


End file.
